End of Suuls's
by Callista Loveday
Summary: It's about how HAN SOLO lost his family, how he met Boba fett, and those things which just weren't explained- Nothing to do with Han Solo Trilogy, sorry.


Title: End of Suul's   
Writer: Callista Loveday   
Summary: This is my story of how Han's family died, how he got in trouble with Jabba, how he got the Falcon, how he met Bria Tharen, Boba Fett and how he met Chewie. Since Han's greatgrandfather was named Solo, I figured his family would change their name to Suul.   
Note: I'm not getting any money off of this. If you have any   
opinions, e-mail: callie_grl@hotmail.com   
Characters: Rose- the mother, Clark- the father, Olivia- the   
sister, Tim- the older brother, and Han- the youngest brother.   


~ ~CHAPTER 1~ ~   
The smell of breakfast and the sun streaming through the window did nothing to calm Rose Suul's nervousness. Putting down her newspaper, she stared silently at her husband. "What?" Clark questioned.   
"Read this," she replied, and threw it to the other side of the   
table.   
BLACK SUN EVADING CITY, the headline read.   
Clark shut the door to the kitchen and began reading the article.__

_With heavy hearts, we Corelllians watch as ships with the Black Sun_   
_insignia cover the sky and the sun. People grimly looked on from the_   
_streets as thousands of enemies marched, leaving behind total_   
_destruction to every family. I am aware that this may be the last_   
_issue of the CORELLIA INSIDER ever, and I am disappointed. But with_   
_this last issue, may you be warned. Leave Corelllia immediately._   
_Perhaps, years from now, we may return to our beautiful planet. But_   
_I will say this: We will never be slaves. We will never again have_   
_to taste the bitterness of defeat. We will be free.'_

"What are we going to do?" Rose whispered hoarsely. Her clear blue eyes glittered with concern and fear, and Clark had never seen that look on her before.   
"We have to leave. That's all there is to it." Clark said determinely. He placed the paper in the trash. "We need to protect the children."   
Rose shook her head and took out some kaffee. "We can't let anything happen to Han and Olivia."   
"We'll be safe. As soon as Tim comes back with the Millennuim Falcon, we can leave." But Clark didn't say that he knew Tim, his eighteen year old son, wouldn't be back for days. He had run into   
trouble with the Hutt's.   
"Mom? Is breakfast ready?" a tired Han said. He was tall for twelve, yet not as wise in grades. But his father boasted that he could beat his own Kessel run any day.   
"Yes." his mother put away her worries and began to fix him breakfast. "You're up awfully early!"   
"I'm meeting Lando at China Lake," he replied cheerfully. He picked up his blue backpack and closed the door behind him.   
"Promise me, promise me, Clark, that the children will be protected."   
"I'll do what I can." her husband said gravely, and placed his hand over his wife's. 

"Anyway, my dad says that I'm going to get into a good school hands down." Lando Calrissian said proudly.   
"My dad says I'm going to go to the Imperial Academy in six years!"   
"Like you'd get in!" Lando smirked. He picked up a flat rock and threw it into the lake, creating a perfect skipping pattern. His blue cape blowed in the wind. It was a sign of wealth on Corellia.   
"I would too! You couldn't beat a gundark on a first grade test!"   
Han glared back. He picked up a round rock and threw it, but instead it didn't skip and sunk, creating a sound that equaled the plunge Han's confidence took.   
"Nice one!" Lando laughed. "That was about as good as your dad's ship!"   
"You take that back," Han growled, and pushed Lando hard enough so that he fell into the mud.   
"Look what you did! My dad got this for me on Coruscant! Do you know how much this cost?" Lando whined.   
"Oh, please. It's just some dumb outfit."   
"You're jealous," Han's fifteen year old friend said slowly. "You're jealous because your family is poor!"   
"I'll never be jealous of you! Your father is never even home!"   
Lando hit Han in the face. Hard. A flash of pain smacked Han,   
briefly, but he stopped from yelling. He turned quietly to his ex-best   
friend, and kicked Lando in the leg.   
"Ow! Look what you did, Suul!" he screamed as he hit the ground. He   
bit his lip, and crawled to his speeder. His mother had bought it for him, even though he was underage. "You'll pay for that, Han! I don't care if it takes years, but you will!" 

Han went home with a black eye and wounded pride. The satisfaction   
of kicking Lando vanished when he got the long lecture from his   
parents.   
"But Dad, do you know what he called the Falcon?"   
"I've gotten into enough fights over that ship! I don't need my own   
son acting like that!" Clark said angrily.   
"Don't be so hard on the boy," Rose said. She used the Force to flow through her, even though she didn't have enough midi-chlorians to become a Jedi Knight.   
"What did Han do now?" Olivia asked teasingly. She had her mother's blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was very beautiful. Although only 15, she looked older and more mature when she wasn't picking on the littlest brother in her family.   
Her mother ignored her comment. "Clark, let's leave Han to think about what he's done."   
Olivia watched her parents exit, then gracefully moved to her   
brother. "Poor baby. Needs mommy and daddy to help you at all   
times." She moved her face close to Han's.   
"I don't need any help at all." He replied harshly, and moved   
backwards. He gasped as he tripped over the trash can.   
Olivia laughed. "Okay, so you need your big sister to help you!" She   
began picking up the trash on the floor, when she stopped halfway.   
"What, you get stuck?"   
"Munchkin, look at this."   
BLACK SUN EVADING CITY.   
"Oh, no," Olivia said hoarsely.   
Han snorted. "No one can enslave Corellians!"   
"The Black Sun is worse than anything imaginable. They murder and lie without a care. We don't stand a chance."   
Han stared up at his sister. She didn't tease him when she said that. Her look was pure horror. Olivia was old enough to understand what enslavement could mean. Han still had the mind of a child; he   
couldn't possibly imagine the terror of her words.   
Han ran to the living room clumsily, his sister on his heels, still clutching the wrinkled newspaper.   
Rose was reading a book, but looked up when they stumbled in. "Han,   
Olivia, you know better than to intrude without knocking!"   
Her pale son leaned in close, frightened. "Mom? What's going to happen to us?"   
"What are you talking about, son?" Clark demanded.   
"Dad." Olivia said. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she trembled ever so slightly. "Dad, we know. We know about everything."   
She waved the paper.   
Rose jumped up to embrace her children, as if that would protect her family. 

It was a slow, hard week before Tim returned with the Falcon.   
When Tim's sister and parents ran out to meet him, Tim decided to   
hang back in case his father got mad.   
"Where have you been?" Clark's voice thundered.   
Tim laughed heartedly as he embraced his mother, who didn't return the gesture. "Aw, Mom, you're not mad at me, too? It's bad enough Dad's angry- He's always angry! But you?"   
"Don't talk like that, Tim. The Black Sun has invaded the palace.   
You should of been home days ago!" Rose said.   
"I found out, I found out. I was told by a guy in some cantina on Tantooine." When his father shook his head in disgust, Tim continued. "Hey, Dad, I had no choice. There's no place to eat in   
Mos Eisley except for places like that! But anyway, I'm getting off track, aren't I? See, then the guy told me that because our town didn't belong to the Palace, we would be left alone!"   
"What about the Hutt's?" Olivia asked.   
Her brother hesitated under her sharp stare. "Well, I got off the hook, but with one exception." A tough creature that Clark failed to recognize came down the ramp behind him. "I have to let my *friend* Feghis here borrow it for a month or so. It's a fast ship, it can be   
used for smuggling."   
"It's because of smuggling that we got into this position!" Clark said angrily.   
The Millennuim Falcon left the next day, with Tim watching from the   
ground.   
The *month* turned into eight months, and it came back a week after Olivia's marriage to a Corellian named Rit Jerria. To Rose's   
disappointment, they moved into a house in the same city which the Black Sun had taken over.   
Their house was small, like the rest of the Corellians. The large houses had been burned or taken over for meetings. The race of the Igorians, a race that looked human, but had greenish-gray reptile   
skin and violet eyes that were cold, almost soulless. They would spit on the ground humans walked on. They would laugh as they pushed people down, and Rit only lived there because he was the leader of a secret underground series of meetings. Rit knew it was dangerous, but despite his wife's pleas, he would never quit until the Igorians left the planet.   
Tim again took off in the Falcon in the middle of the night, only confessing that he was headed to Coruscant. It would be impossible to find him again, and Rose admitted that she might never see her son again. 

But Olivia soon ran out of luck.   
One day, as she and a small group of friends sat in the parlor, talking quietly, a loud knock came at the door.   
Her friends Kayla and Sarie waited while she checked to see outside, and they gasped when they were told it was a group of Igorians.   
Olivia opened the door slowly, trying to smile at the tall leader. "What can I do for you, Sir?"   
The leader pushed his way inside and surveyed the group of frightened girl's.   
"Mrs Jerria?" the man said. "I'm Clat'ra Knew. We have word that your husband is in charge of a series of meetings."   
"Yes, he's at a political meeting at Burrington Hall."   
"There is no meeting there. No political meeting, anyway," Clat'ra argued. His deep voice scared Olivia, but she would never let the enemy know that.   
"You can search this place if you like, but you won't find anything!" Kayla said.   
"That won't be necessary. But me and my men will wait outside for your husband." He slammed the front door behind him, and Olivia let out a sigh when he was gone."   
"What shall we do?" Sarie whispered.   
"I will read aloud," Olivia tried to say, but her voice cracked and it came out comically. She opened the book Chestnut Grove, a popular biography.   
Two hours later, on the 8th chapter, a low singing sound started.   
"They're drunk!" Sarie exclaimed. Olivia pushed her friends out the back door, determined to see nothing would happen to them. She waited, knowning that if Clat'ra came back in, she would be in danger.   
But instead Rit came in, singing an old battle song. Clat'ra followed him, trying to hold him up so he wouldn't fall down.   
"Mr Jerria, you're under arrest!" Clat'ra said.   
"You can't do that! He wasn't doing anything!" Olivia argued. The leader slapped her face, and she collapsed with a cry.   
Angry, Rit tried to hit him, but the leader ran out the door.   
As Mrs Jerria stood up painfully, she could hear the cry, "Just burn the whole house down!" 

Rose drove the speeder faster towards the city. A smoke started to rise above the tall buildings.   
"What's going on, Mom?" Han asked.   
"That's what I want to know!" Clark answered.   
Their heart's started beating faster when they saw Olivia's house go up in flames, and Sarie and Kayla stood behind the Igorians, crying.   
"What happened?" Rose said softly to Kayla.   
"They- they came and said Rit was holding illegal meetings, somehow they knew! Then, Olivia pushed us out of the house to save us, and we heard the leader yelling to burn the house down."   
"Go to your homes! You could be arrested for being here!" Clark demanded. He rushed to his wife's side.   
Han, now 13, could only watch helplessly as Olivia's face showed in the window.   
"Why are they doing this?" Olivia screamed. But she knew the answer. If only Rit had listened to her...   
The Igorians began to drive away. With the Corellian war cry, Rose picked up a stone and threw it at one Igorian. He fell off the ride and collapsed on the ground, not moving. "What have I done?" Rose cried out.   
Clat'ra stopped the speeder and jumped off.   
"This man is dead!"   
For Rose it seemed like one bad, horrible dream. They all knew what the price for killing an Igorian was.   
Corellians watched Rose and Clark Suul march through the streets to the town hall. Han lingered, still looking at the burning house, until the fire department put out the fire. When no one was watching, he snuck in to the window where he had last seen his sister.   
To his horror, there was only a burnt skeleton, and one hand still reached out to the window. Rit and his wife, were dead.   
He cried, sobs rocking his body, until an Igorian picked him and ran towards his parents.   
"We got another Suul."   
"Yeah, the whole family is trouble!" Clat'ra exclaimed. A few of his friends laughed, but Han could only be disgusted.   
At the courtroom, things seemed to happen in slow motion.   
The jury seemed bored, and Han wanted to yell, "A woman could be killed, and yet you're too worried about what you're missing on the holovid! What if we changed positions!" But he could only stare blankly at the judge and his tired mother.   
The Suul anxiously awaited the decision, and Rose sobbed until she thought she would fall apart when she was declared, "Quilty!"   
The penalty was death. 

~~Two Weeks Later~~   
Han followed his father into the docking bay by the palace. It was very large for Corellia.   
Corellia.   
Han could remember when he was just a regular, run-of-the-mill kid going to school and hanging out with his best friend. He missed Lando, and as much as he hated to admit it, he missed school. It wasn't long ago when he was rushing home for his mother's homemade cookies, and fighting with his sister. Now it was him and his dad.   
He began to cry again. If he could only say good-bye to Olivia and his mom. He didn't have time to say anything to his mother, she had been taken so quickly. Her last words had been, "We will never be slaves!"   
"Stop it, Han, you hear me?" Clark said. "Don't ever cry. Ever. You want someone hearing you that way?" He shook his son, and Han could see in his eyes how sad his father really was. His eyes were haunting and hollow, as if part of him had died when his wife and daughter were killed.   
"Don't you miss them, Dad?" Han asked.   
"I think about them every moment. But we have to let them go. They would want us to, you know."   
"I understand." Han answered, but he really didn't. His father motioned for him to get behind him as they snuck around the Igorians and unto a small battle ship.   
Han watched in disbelief as his father lifted the floor. "How'd you do that?"   
Clark shrugged. "Most fighters have this. Even the Falcon." For the first time in months, he smiled. Han tried it too, and it felt good.   
The metal clanking of boots was heard, and Han was shoved inbetween the floor and some crates. There was a low hanging light in there that provided a dim sight on the dust and boxes.   
"How long will the invasion last, Dad?"   
"I don't know. At least Tim got off here alive."   
"Part of me is still mad, though."   
"Your mother would say to forgive him. So we will." He halfstood up in the cramped space. "I need to stop this insanity! Rose is gone, I need to accept it."   
The trip to whereever they were headed took hours, and Han hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep until the landing woke him.   
"Where are we?"   
"Tatooine. I was hoping we'd land on Coruscant. This place is controled by the Hutts."   
"I know Tim was in trouble with the Hutts, but I didn't know what they looked like. Are they really dangerous?"   
"Yes, but look on the bright side. Olivia isn't here. She would belong to Jabba the Hutt in a month."   
It took only one week before they found a room to stay. A Arconian owned it, really, but let them stay in there by themselves. Clark found a job in a cantina in Mos Eisley.   
"I hate this place," Han complained one night.   
Clark shrugged "Well, it isn't much, but it's a start."   
  
~ ~Chapter Two~ ~   
Han was still living with his father on Tatooine. He hated the planet, loathed it. His father, Clark, put on a happy face every night he came home, but Han could always see through it.   
"How are we doing today, Son?" Clark asked. He put his arm around his fourteen year old, surprised he was almost as tall as he. "You have the Corellian height!"   
"Speaking of Corellia..." Han began, while his father recognized where this was going.   
"There is nothing to go back to!"   
Han sat down on their couch. "Do you think Lando got off?" he asked quietly.   
"I don't know. I thought you were mad at him."   
"I was, but I don't want anything to happen to him, either."   
His father laughed. "That's good. NEVER let your hate consume you. Then you'll be just like the enemy."   
"The Igorians?"   
"Yes. But there are others. Any evil in the galaxy. You may not notice the evil at first, but with power comes greed. You must be careful." He stretched and lied down on the other sofa, falling asleep.   
His son watched him for a moment, wondering how he became so wise.   
The next day, their bad luck came back once again.   
The landlord, a seemingly nice man that felt pity for the small family, came to collect rent.   
"Is there something wrong, Sir?" Clark asked, protectively putting an arm around his son.   
"Well.. I recently learned that you and HIM escaped illegallly from Corellia. I don't need troublemakers here at my place!"   
"We had to escape!" Han interrupted. "They killed my sister and mother!"   
"Hush!" Clark demanded.   
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for rent money from now on." Garris Shrike said.   
"How much are we talking about?"   
"400 credits a month."   
"For this?" Han exclaimed.   
"If you can't afford it, then perhaps the boy could get a job. I know a cantina in Mos Eisley that is hiring a busboy."   
"My child is not working at a cantina!" Clark argued, pushing his son behind him. But Han looked out from behind him, his curious blue eyes taking in everything.   
"I know how much you make, Mr Suul, and I assure you, this cantina is not too wild for him. It's just like a restaurant. He will not be harmed!" Shrike replied coolly.   
Reluctantly, Clark held out his calloused hand. "Deal." 

"How are we holding up today, Kid?" the owner of the cantina said to his busboy. He paid a message boy behind him quietly, pushing him out the door.   
"Same as always," the boy replied. He wiped his hand on his uniform, for once grateful of the ratty apron.   
"That bad, huh?" he thoughtfully scratched his head. "Eh, look, boy, our waiter is sick. Think you can handle this?"   
"Waiter?!" Han exclaimed. He began to shake his head, but stopped. Strands of his long brown hair got in the way, covering his eyes. "Will I get tips?"   
Several minutes later, he was holding up a note pad while getting looks from hungry customers.   
While carrying a heavy tray of drinks, someone bumped into him. "Hey!" Han said indignantly.   
"Watch yourself!" a man answered angrily. He was dressed in camouflaged, Mandolorian armor, covering him head to toe. His voice sounded fake and muffled.   
"Jarris, leave him alone." Jarris Mereel's friend said. "Get outta here quick," the friend whispered.   
Leaving the spilled drinks on the floor, he stumbled backwards. He began to black out, so he sat down on the closest booth.   
"You all right?" the woman across from him said.   
"Yeah. I'll be--" Han stopped. The woman across from him had scales, a jewel placed on her forehead. "You're an Igorian."   
She sighed. "Corellia?" When the kid nodded, she continued wearily. "Look, I've been telling everyone this -- I have nothing to do with the invasion on that planet! Besides, it's almost over."   
"What do you mean?"   
"The Republic is taking care of things. In a couple months, the planet will be freed." she slammed her drink down on the table. "Now, I'm with the Empire, but when you're talking about freedom - I'm for the Republic."   
Han laughed. "I know what you mean. I know the Igorians that invaded Corellia are from the Empire, yet I still want to enroll in the Imperial Academy."   
"Look, I gotta get goin', but first.. What's your name?"   
"Han. Han Suul."   
"Maybe we'll meet again, then." She shook his hand.   
Han sat at the booth, thinking about Corellia. His father was right, there was nothing left for them there.   
But it would always be his home.   
"Get back to work, Boy!" the manager scowled. Hurrying, the busboy tried to appear busy. But his mind was still in another place.. 

When Han ran home, his father was already there.   
"How come you're early?"   
"We need to talk, Son." Clark said. His voice no longer held the sharp edge, but was soft.   
"What's wrong?"   
Clark pulled out a holovid. "You need to learn about your family history."   
"I thought I already knew. Mom was Force-senstive, and you two met helping escaped slaves."   
"There's more to it than that! Han, you're the grandson of Denn Suul's older brother, Dalla Suul. I was the first born son of Dalla Suul. But, there is also Tiion. My father told me of her, and he seemed so sad when he talked. I don't know what happened to her. I have very few memories of my father. But I am glad you will remember yours." he took Han's hands in his. "You are really a Solo."   
"Dad, is something wrong?"   
Clark sighed. "Just be careful, Han. Our lives can change with every breath we take." 

Han didn't think much about his father's strange behavior during the week. But when he dragged himself home after a long day at the cantina, he was horrified to see Jaster Mereel sitting on the couch.   
"What are you doing here? Where's my father?" Han exclaimed angrily. He threw down his backpack on the ground, heading straight for the man.   
"I have some bad news, Kid. Your father.. Well, he made a deal with some bounty hunters. $100 thousand for your brother Tim - dead or alive."   
"My dad doesn't have that kind of money!"   
"Yeah, well, the bounty hunters didn't know that then. When they found out," he used his index finger to slash across his neck.   
Han felt weak. "You saying my father's..."   
"Afraid so." he helped Han sit down, trying to make sure he didn't pass out.   
"Jaster," Han began. "Are you a bounty hunter?"   
"It's Fett now. Boba Fett. And now, yes, I am a bounty hunter."   
"If you're a bounty hunter, then you're one of them."   
"Don't start that, kid."   
"Well don't call me that! If my father's... gone, then I'm in charge."   
"Be careful."   
Han got up from the couch, picking up his backpack and slamming it into the wall. Fett started toward the door. "I wanted to look out for you-"   
"Look out for me! You come here and tell me my father's dead... Get out of here!"   
Fett calmly walked out the door, acting as if nothing had ever happened.   
Han started sobbing. From now on, he and Fett were enemies.   
Then a new thought hit him. "I can't afford rent," he whispred hoarsely, and began to lie down. It would be a long time before he would fall asleep. 

Han had begun packing as soon as he realized he couldn't stay and longer. He had fifty credits from tips, and pulled his hat over his head just in case Garris Shrike was looking for him. He was almost to the outskirts.   
He turned the corner on one of the buildings in Mos Eisley, but walked right into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," Han muttered.   
"Han Suul?" a deep voice said angrily.   
Han looked up into the face of Garris Shrike. Picking the 14 year old up, the man pulled him across the sand. Han thought about screaming for help, but he knew Shrike kept a gun with him.   
A dark shape appeared in front of them. "Where are you taking me?" Han whispered.   
"The Trader's Luck. Liberator class." Han didn't have to ask another question once they got inside the ship. Thousands of kid's did grueling work, picking up heavy equipment. The children were weak and depressed, and Han couldn't believe the sight.   
"You can be arrested for this!" Han said.   
"Not if I don't get caught," the man sneered. "Take a good look around, Suul. You'll be joining them." 

The next day, Han woke up feeling awful. All the children on the ship slept on hard bunks, and got very little sleep. The kid's marched up to the second level, and Han realized two things: One, Wookies were forced to do hard labor, and two, he was the oldest. Even with everything he had been through, these kid's went through more torture than one person in their lifetime.   
"Hey, I'm Jacen," one boy introduced himself. He looked ten, with shaggy brown hair and dull brown eyes. He was a foot shorter than Han, but even though he was a slave he kept his head high. "You new here?"   
"First day. So, how do you get out of this place?"   
Jacen seemed to find that funny. "Oh, you're serious. Look, you don't get out of here."   
"NO one has ever escaped? I just might be the first."   
The two became close friends over the weeks, but then there was more bad luck.   
Two kid's were fighting on the lower level, and somehow one had gotten hold of a gun. Meanwhile, Jacen and Han were walking nearby.   
"So, I've been thinking about changing my last name to Solo. Afterall, it is my real name."   
"Solo, Solo.. I like that name!"   
Then a blast shot went off. Startled, Han looked around to see where it came from, but with agony he realized the shot had hit Jacen.   
"Are you going to be all right?"   
Jacen moaned and coughed. "Promise me... Promise me that if you have a son, you'll name him after me."   
Han felt tears stream down his cheeks as he nodded his head. Then, Jacen was dead.   
Crying, Han closed his friend's eyes. Kid's crowded around them, watching, but most minded their own business. Death was common on the slave ship.   
Garris Shrike clapped his hands, and yelled over the machinery. Soon the bystanders ran off, frightened, and with one glance over his shoulder, ran off to his place. He didn't want any more attention from the enemy.   
"Suul, come back here." Shrike demanded. Han wearily made his way over, and the master was pleased to see how empty Han's eyes were.   
"From now on, my name is Han Solo." the boy hissed, and walked off, leaving his enemy staring at his back. 


End file.
